Only Skin Deep
by Makura-rin
Summary: AU- In highschool appearances are everything, either you have them or you don't. she was famous and he was a nobody. What happens when they realize appearences are only skin deep? Will they try to make a relationship work? I'm back Drinks all around
1. Prologue

Only Skin Deep

A/N- this story is completely A/U, so there will be some differences from the show.  I would, like to copyright my story because of some difficulties that I have had in the past with plagiarism, thank you all. 

Dawn crept slowly, almost softly into the small sleepy town on the coast of Japan. The town seemed little different from any other small town on the face of the planet but to its inhabitants it was the most beautiful pace on Earth. With a population of a little over 1,000 it barely caused a small blip on the map, but with its fresh sea air and sweeping hills it was a magnificent contrast to practically the rest of Japan. The town slept on throughout the soft tints of pink and red just beginning to grace the town with its presence. Slowly and steadily, the light grew stronger and brighter taking on a force over the sky giving the town the hope and promise of a new day to be welcomed in. Unfortunately not everyone felt this way, in one particular house this was undoubtedly the case. A tall, lanky boy of sixteen sprawled comfortable on a messy futon. His raven-haired head was under the mounds of pillows that were too sprawled across the bed and floor. His hard wood floor was practically invisible under the mounds of papers, clothing, CD's, and books.  Sunlight began to dance lightly off the blue-painted walls those in addition, where nearly invisible to see because of all of the posters, pictures, and medals that adorned its walls. 

" Van, honey its 7:00, time to wake up!" called a sweet voice from somewhere else in the house.

"Mmmmmhhhhppppp." The boy replied grumpily, opening his eyes just enough to make sure he did not roll off the futon, he flipped onto his other side and fell back asleep. 

"VAN! Why aren't you up YET? I called you a good half-hour ago! You have to pick up Merle and Folken in fifteen minutes! Look at you, your not even dressed and I'm assuming you haven't taken your shower yet either." Scolded the voice from before, but now she stood at the foot of the bed, her sweet voiced masked with a slight hint of anger. She was tall, and slim, she had soft brown eyes and long jet-black hair that was currently pulled back in a long braid. She wore a dark blue T-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Mom? What are ya doing in here " the boy stared blankly up at his mother, slowly beginning to comprehend what was telling him.

"Honey, its time to get up. You don't want to miss school now do you?" His mother asked kindly, moving from her spot at the foot of her sons futon she makes her way to the window drawing back the blinds to let in the natural light.

"Sure, I don't" muttered Van sarcastically, rolling out of futon. Standing up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He shivered lightly from the cold, because he had only slept in a pair of dark green bowers and a white muscle shirt, which showed of his well-toned body, which he had developed from years of playing sports. With his stubbornness and his strongly competitive side, he excelled at most sports. Sports had given him his only claim to fame in his school and he would never give that up. Stretching he sauntered slowly over to the bathroom making sure to slam the door shut before starting the shower.

Van ran down the street, his hair still wet and un-brushed since his shower. His school uniform was rumpled from spending the night on his bedroom floor, he would lose several points in inspection today but he could live with that, as long as he wasn't late picking up Merle and Folken. They his two best and practically only friends at school, when he had been small they had all lived in the same low rent apartment building, however when he was six his family had moved because his father had gotten a well paying job.  Running up to his old apartment building, he tore through the lobby and up the stairs. When he reached the second floor banged loudly on the door third door from the right, Merle's apartment, Merle hated her home life and Van couldn't blame her. Her mother had gotten pregnant at age seven-teen and had been forced to marry the father; both had never finished high school.

"I'm COMING!" shrieked the voice of a girl around his age.

"Well hurry up then!" he called back in response to the common morning greeting from his friend.

"Here!" Merle said loudly banging the door with a thud. She had deep blue eyes and deeply tanned skin from spending the most part of her summer at the beach.  Her hair was cut a little past her shoulders and was dyed a vibrant pink. She wore a silver pentagram pendant around her neck, Merle was a very strong self proclaimed Wiccan and defended her faith. And army boots along with the traditional sailor suit style school uniform which was in midnight blue on her hands she wore black leather biker gloves almost all of which would get her in a lot of trouble with the headmaster. She had on her headphones and was swaying her head along to the beat of the song.

"What are you listening to, Merle?" Van asked, mainly wanting to know if it was the C.D he had lent her a month ago and she had "lost" not one week after borrowing it.

"If Love is Blind' by Hitomi Kanzaki" Merle replied, Hitomi Kanzaki was one the biggest singers in the world, she was around sixteen like Merle and Van but she sang very different music than what Van listened to.

"Really? How can you stomach that overly emotional girly crap she sings? I thought you had better taste then that!" Van muttered, he hated that kind of music, give him heavy metal and punk and he was happy.

"I am an overly emotional girl, you dork! C'mon on we're running late, and we still have to pick up Folken." With that she turned up the volume on her disc-man and began to sing along to the music off key. "People say that you're no good for me. People say it constantly. I hear it said so much. I repeat it in my sleep. Maybe I am just a fool for you. Maybe you're no angel too. But all that talk is cheap. When I'm alone with you."

Yanking Van by his sleeve, Merle pulled him down the hall to apartment thirty-four that belonged to Folken's family. Van reached out and knocked on the chipped white door. Two minutes later Mrs. Lacoeur opened the door.

"Why hello kids, Folkie will out in a second, just as soon as he finishes his breakfast." Folken's mother puffed, she had short silvery blond hair, and deep brown eyes. Her clothes were old because she couldn't afford new ones. Unlike most of the other kids at school, Merle and Folken were very poor. In Folken's case it was because his dad had split when he was a small child, his mother had to look after him and her self on her job as a waitress.    

"Mom!" Folken growled from behind his mother angrily, he hated his nickname especially around his friends. Folken was tall and very lanky giving him the appearance of a gawky teenager. His hair was short and was the same color as his mother's as well as his eyes. His uniform unlike his friends was perfectly clean. His dark blue blazer and black tie were neat, clean and straight. He wore black dress pants and a white shirt both perfectly ironed.  Pushing past his mother he grabbed his two friends and headed for the stairs.

"Sorry, sweetie" His mother sang at him as he left the apartment quickly.

Walking up to the large stone building that was their high school, Van and his friends could hear the usual snickers that followed them. It was common knowledge among the student body of Hokkaido Koukou that Van, Merle, and Folken where three of the biggest freaks on the campus.

"Oh look if it isn't the wicked witch of the west" A tall girl in a cheerleader uniform, lashed out at Merle from her seat on the stairs with the rest of the cheerleaders of the when Merle and her friends passed. The girl then calmly and carefully extended one leg managing to trip Folken, which sent him flying face first onto the ground sprawling his books everywhere. She shook her long blond curls laughing; her pale blue eyes shone with a hidden malice.

"Millerna you are such a bitch!" Merle screamed at the girl.

"Oh, did I do that? I really should be more careful, I wouldn't want you to put a curse on me" Millerna jarred, smiling sweetly the whole time. She looked like she was going to say something more when the bell rang, gathering her books she stood up gracefully and made her way toward the assembly hall for the "surprise assembly" they had been informed yesterday they would be attending. She left the group humming along to another Kanzaki Hitomi song.

"You see, that's the kind of person who listens to that crap." Van muttered just loud enough for Merle to hear him. Extending his arm he pulled Folken to his feet, then the two boys began to walk toward the assembly hall causing Merle to run after them to catch up. 

"Hey Van, its not like she can pick her fans you know!" Merle called after him, defending one of her favorite artists.

"Yeah, but I bet she's just like Millerna and the rest of her friends." He retorted, settling down himself down in his seat, turning his attention toward the stage where Coach Balgus was ordering the students to stop talking so their head master, Mr. Sato could begin the assembly.

"Students, I have several announcements before we begin with the assembly." Squeaked out the headmaster nervously, he was extremely short, reaching a top height of five two, he looked every day of fifty, and he was fat and balding. He wore a simple gray suit that he only wore when some one from the board of education came and he wanted to impress. This tactic never worked the way he planned because the jacket would no longer close and his shirt and pants were too tight, it did however get three consecutive raises because the trusties thought he could not afford new clothes.

"Firstly I would like to remind you that "Hazing" as you call it, of new students will not be permitted, if you are caught doing so you will be suspended, I hope you all understand this." He said with more confidence, as he said this he glared down at the front row where the  "Dragon Slayers" who were the closest thing the school had to a gang sat.

"Secondly, we are improving our security measures to fit the standards of two new students who I will introduce after the announcements, the measures will include regular locker searches and several new security guards to held out Kengi with his job." He added, then he returned to trying to settle the excitement his new announcement had caused. Never had anyone in their small town every needed security and the students were instantly fascinated.  

A/N: Hiya folks this is my fic, if you haven't noticed things are a little different from the show. That's all I would like to say for now except I love input from people! I actually like flames so feel free to do so just as long as you do review I'm happy, I also like the truth so if you like it or hate it I want to know! I'm also thinking that I might change the name of the title so any help on that will be appreciated. Please correct me on anything I mess up on like grammar or spelling. Characters will be different and I'll explain any major differences in the story itself. 

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne, or the song that Hitomi supposedly sang, that Merle sang along to its actually called "_If love is so Blind" and was originally sung by Tiffany, so check it out it's a good song._

I do own- Mrs. Lacoeur and Mr. Sato, I own em' and my story!


	2. Chapter 1

Only Skin Deep- Chapter 1 

**Overprotected**

Hitomi stared out of the window of her limousine, it was her first day of her new school, and as usual, everyone was making a huge fuss. She watched her reflection critically in the window; Hitomi never saw the natural beauty everyone told her she was. Her eyes were deep green and seemed a little big for her face, she had tanned clear skin and a nice nose. She had long sandy blond hair with lighter blond streaks going through it which was currently pulled up into a twisty odd thing that her stylist insisted she wear today. This was because her self-expression was being destroyed because of uniforms. Personally, Hitomi had never been so glad to hear the news she hated her supposed "style" because it was soo uncomfortable. She was tall at five feet and seven inches so she thought it ridiculous that she had to wear high heels, she always seemed to tower over Allen her dance instructor and Amano her dance partner. All in all, she thought she looked like an average normal teenager just in good shape from dancing and had a job as a singer, nothing overly special. Hitomi's younger sister in Hitomi's opinion was much prettier. Sora had long wavy pale blond hair and striking blue eyes, she was slim and had naturally pale skin and although they were only a year and a day apart Sora was three inches shorter then Hitomi.  Looking across at her sister she smiled, at least Sora would be there with her. Hitomi pulled at a loose wisp of her hair and began to fiddle with it, she was nervous, and hated being so.

"Hitomi, don't fidget, its bad publicity! You have to act confident and sure of yourself!" scolded Eries Aston, her agent.

"But…." Hitomi tried to explain that no one would see, sense she was in the car after all.

"No, buts and Sora stick that tongue back in your mouth you have to put on a good show for your sister." Eries continued.  Eries was a tall, and though not over weight or overly muscular she could hold her own in any competition. She had a cold domineering stubborn expression that matched her personality well. Her hair was long and the color of sand, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, which Hitomi and Sora joked was the reason that she was always so cranky. Her icy blue eyes rested on both girls and she shook her head. She wore a deep blue fitted business suit and had her briefcase in her lap. Looking over at the two teens she thought to that first time, she had met them. It had been Sora not Hitomi who had tried for a record deal but no matter how pretty she was she just could not sing. Eries had been about to tell her to leave when she heard an angelic voice singing along to the radio in the waiting room. Eries immediately ran froward and discovered that the voice belonged to Sora's sister and soon both girls had been signed to the label, Hitomi as a singer and Sora as dancer. Sora was much happier dancing and had only gone to the company on a dare fully knowing she could not sing. Eries looked at them again but this time much more fondly and told the driver to pull up to the main doors of what was to be the girls' new school. 

"Now girls, remember you have to be on your BEST behavior! Think of what you are representing, what this means to your career's! Now straighten your skirts, you have to look perfect. The school is going to provide a student to show you around the school and "show you the ropes." Today you are coming straight home after school where we will give you the proper list of extra curricular activities you may take part in. The limousine will outside at exactly three this afternoon so be on time!" Eries ordered grabbing both their hands, she led them up the school steps.

"Fine." Hitomi and Sora muttered 

"Good, now move, we are running late!" Eries muttered

Walking up the school steps Hitomi stared dejectedly at the large stone building, she had thought that maybe it would be different this time. She had hoped she would finally be able to make her own decisions, live her own life but yet again, she was shoved back into her place.

~ Inside the School ~

The assembly room was filled with excitement; small murmurs rushed throughout the hall as people tried to guess who were these new students.  The whispers continued slowly, nothing ever happened of any hint of excitement every happened in their small school. The last time anything exciting happened was three years ago, when Dilandau the supposed leader of the school's only self-proclaimed gang was suspended for a week because he beat the shit out of Folken. Folken was then and is still nobody as far as everyone else was concerned. The fight did seal Dilandau's reputation as a bad boy. 

"Van, who do you think it is?" Merle chattered

"Probably some rich idiot, who's father doesn't want to get beat up to badly" Van yawned loudly the turned his attention back to the stage.

"Now students, I need two students to show our newest students around, Coach Balgus has selected these students at random, when I call your student number would you please step forward and come onto the stage." The principal grinned at them as if he was giving away a wonderful present. "Would number 92839457 come up and number 1242354 also step forward to greet our new students."

Suddenly a rough looking man pushed open the doors allowing three people, the man was obviously part of the new security that Mr. Sato had spoken about to the students earlier.

"Mr. Sato what is the meaning of this? When we spoke I specially told you that there would be no spectacle what so ever! You said that would not be a problem! I have a mind to take you to court! Did you hear that Mr. Sato COURT!" Eries fumed marching up to the stage to give this sorry excuse for a principal a piece of her mind.

For the first time the students began to notice the new students, a hush fell over the school. Soon the small whispers began.

"It's Hitomi Kanzaki!" ran through out the crowd

Hitomi and Sora stood stunned; the two girls had been told that nothing of them going to this school would get out! They were not even supposed to use their real names! However, when they had got to the office the secretary had told them about the assembly that was taking place in their honour. 

"Girls, I want you to go behind me alright? Then we are going to get you into the office immediately, its not doing anyone any good to have you out here on display." Hissed their bodyguard, Gaddess, he was tall, but was strong, he had short roguish looking hair and a stubble covered chin because he hadn't shaved for the last three days. He wore a black turtleneck and black pants and boots. His brown eyes were hidden because of his sunglasses that he always wore. 

Hitomi unfortunately pushed her way past Gaddess and was soon followed by Sora. Both girls ran up on to the stage. Calmly they pulled Eries aside to try to calm her down. 

"Eries, calm down its okay! It is not that big a deal!" Sora whispered as she and her sister gently pulled her to the side.

"Sora, I'll ask the principal to go into his office where this will get sorted out. Can you take Eries there first?" Hitomi glanced out at the crowd nervously.

"What about the crowd?" Sora asked softly

"I don't know" Hitomi replied helplessly. Stepping up onto the stage, she made her way over to the small man who Eries had been screaming at not moments before.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hitomi asked quietly so that the audience could not hear.

"Yes?" replied Mr. Sato straightening up to appear taller then the young woman in front of him. 

"Could we please go into your office to straighten this whole mess out? I'm sure Miss Aston would be more reasonable if there wasn't such a large crowd of people." Hitomi asked sweetly, careful to bow in respect to the man before her.

"Yes of course" he replied gruffly, trying to hide his delight at the fact that this celebrity was showing him respect. That would show those board administrators he smirked.

"Thank you sensei!" she smiled and bowed again before leaving.

Mr. Sato turned his attention back to the students briefly.

"Right then, would the students…" looking briefly down at the paper in his hand that gave the students who were to be the girls tour guides for the week in his hand. "Millerna Yariman and Folken Lacoeur…" Mr. Sato could not finish because of the cries of joy from Millerna and her friends. 

**A/N**: Betcha' you all thought I was going to say Van right? Well I decided to confuse you because I can* insert evil laughter here *! Well there is another chapter down and there will be much more to come! I know would like to add that for everyone who does not know, Sora is not an original character she is from the movie. Sora is psychic but she and Hitomi are not related in anyway during the movie or show. Now because my debating competition is over and I have no life I have decided to give you all some new and possible events that I might put into the story!

If you like any or all of these ideas please tell me and I said in the last chapter, I love input from people! I actually like flames so feel free to do so just as long as you do review I'm happy, I also like the truth so if you like it or hate it I want to know! I am also thinking that I might change the name of the title so any help on that will be appreciated. Please correct me on anything I mess up on like grammar or spelling. Characters will be different and I will explain any major differences in the story itself. 

**Fun Fact**: Millerna's last name in the story, Yariman, means slut in Japanese. 

**Disclaimer**: Hi people, I would like to take the time right now to explain to you all that guess what I don't own Escaflowne! Well not yet, any way I am still trying to figure out how to jump into my TV so I can kidnap them and or clone them so in other words at the moment I own zip. 

**I do own**: My story, Mrs. Lacoeur, and Mr. Sato


	3. Chapter 2

Only Skin Deep- Chapter 2

It's My Life

Folken sat very still in his chair, his eyes opened wide… he had won… if that was what you called it, he had been selected to show one of the two girls around. Closing his eyes he smiled to himself, this was the closest he ever came to winning anything that was not science fair and he wanted to enjoy it. Standing slowly and shakily, he continued to smile broadly to himself not noticing that the whole school was starring at him. 

"I pity you" muttered Van grumpily to Folken, this was horrible not only did the radio play nothing but that slut's music but now she was coming to his school.

"Oh shut up, Van! I envy you soo much Folken, I wish I had been picked!" squealed Merle. Her eyes were starry and they shone with excitement.

"Thanks Merle, I appreciate your support" Folken laughed as he stepped out into the aisle and headed for the door.

 Millerna shook her perfectly primped blond head and laughed. She was not surprised she had won. She always won… no matter what the contest and no matter how. Breathing deeply, she stood, not in the least bit shaky. Smiling maliciously, she walked toward the door leaving her friends behind, she no longer needed them to be popular. 

A few seconds after Hitomi had stepped off the stage she felt someone grab her arm, panic filled her body, her body began to shake and she felt the tears forming in her eyes. She let out a small whimper of fear before turning her head to see her captor. Relief filled her body when she saw it was only Gaddess. Gaddess glared down angrily at the teenage girl in front of him.

"Hitomi! What did you think you were doing? Do you have any clue what could have HAPPENED to you?" 

"I was just trying to help" Hitomi whispered softly, lowering her eyes in shame. In truth, she had not thought about what could have happened.

"That's not good enough Hitomi" Gaddess growled as he half marched, half dragged her to the head masters office.

Opening the door to the office with one hand, Gaddess practically shoved Hitomi inside. Gaddess knew he was acting like a jerk but he it was his job to make sure Hitomi was safe and she could not just run off whenever she liked. Besides, how could she not know how worried he had been?

"There you are Hitomi, take a seat, we will discuss your behavior when we get home, for now just sit." Eries ordered crankily, she had calmed down but not by much.

Hitomi nodded curtly and sat down, blushing lightly. She looked over at her sister and stifled her laughter as Sora sat contently mimicking Eries as she continued to lecture the head master like he was a naughty child and she was the teacher. Eries continued her lecture until a knock came from the door, not noticing Sora making fun of her behind her back, Eries took the head masters chair behind the desk as he went to answer the door.

Millerna pushed her way through the door knocking Folken over completely. Flicking her hair lightly over her shoulder, she stepped over Folken who was sprawled in every which direction on the pea soup green tiled floor.

"Hello, sir" Millerna smirked her voice dripping with sarcasm when she said the word "sir". Pushing past the fat old head master, she headed toward her goal Hitomi Kanzaki.

"Who are you?" demanded Eries standing up quickly from behind the desk, glowering at anyone who moved.

"Oh isn't that precious the hired help is acting all authoritative like" The cheerleading captain gushed as she continued toward Hitomi. " You really should stop her, hired help NEED to be told, or the next thing you…" Millerna continued directing her conversation toward a very shocked Hitomi, no one every talked to Eries like that EVER!

"You BITCH! Who the hell do you think you are?" Sora screamed lunging forward wanting to do nothing more then slap this whiny little brat! True Sora and Eries did not always get along very well but no one, repeat no one had a right to treat people like that.

"Sora, sit down" Hitomi ordered grabbing her sister by the waist pulling her down, whispering softly into her sister ear, Hitomi murmured soft enough so that only Sora could hear. "She is not worth it, don't risk getting in trouble for someone like that!"

"Thank you Hitomi" Millerna smiled icily at Sora " And who is this evangelist?" 

"That's my sister, Sora" Hitomi replied for her sister, Hitomi knew Sora and she knew that is Sora had answered; she would have done nothing but sworn. A small groan of pain escaped from the other side of the room. Looking behind Millerna, she saw a tall lanky boy sprawled out on the floor blushing madly, his nose was bleeding badly from where it had probably hit the floor. Nudging her sister in the arm the young singer and her sister got up and walked toward the poor boy, reaching out there hands they helped pull him up.

"Who are you?" Sora asked softly

"M…M…My name i…i…is F…Folken Lacoeur." Folken stuttered nervously, his palms began to feel sweaty, he was not used to anyone other then Van, Merle and sometimes Dryden, an other member of the chess club, helping him.

"Why don't you sit down? C'mon" Hitomi smiled at him and she and her sister lead him to the chair Hitomi had inhabited just moments ago. Sora reached in to her blazer pocket and handed him a badly needed handkerchief.

"How did you fall?" Sora questioned she had an idea that it was that annoying blond but she wanted to be sure before she got into another fit.

"I can answer that" Millerna bite out viciously, things were not going according to plan and it was giving her a headache. " I pushed him, you really have to be careful who you hang out with, some people are better then others… I'm living proof of that."

"And what end are you on? The pathetic poser bitch end or the I'm a mean, stupid cheer leader and my breasts are fake end?" Sora lashed out angrily

"I don't know who you are but I assume you are one of the people who was supposed to lead us around. To be honest I think me and my sister have found the person to do that and we'd rather hang out together then with someone like you!" Hitomi shot out, turning her attention toward Folken "Would you be nice enough to show us around?"

"Sure!" the teenage boy smiled brightly at the young pop star, so much for Van's theory on her being a bitch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne

Claimer: Own the story and my own characters


	4. Chapter 3

Only Skin Deep Chapter 3  
  
Defiance  
  
Stretching her arms high above her head, Hitomi stood on her tiptoes. She felt all disgruntled and generally icky. It was around eight o'clock and she had, had to go through hours of practice from the moment she and Sora got out of the car from school. They had left the school shortly after meeting Folken, and arranging for them to pick him up tomorrow before school. Eries was in an un-pleasant mood, and thought it would be best if they went back to the house until tomorrow when they would officially start school. Eries was obviously having second thoughts about sending them there, though there was nothing she could really do about it as it was Mrs. Kanzaki's decision, the girls mother, who was never there. Eries could not even count the number of times she had gone out at the last minute to buy the girls' birthday and Christmas presents in their mother's name. Because their mother had forgotten or had not cared enough to bother.  
  
"Tomi! Would you stop staring off into space like a moron, I would like to get this routine over and done with tonight if possible." Snapped Allen tiredly her dance-couch and trainer, he was hardly ever cranky but he was tired and things were not going properly. Allen was in his mid-twenties, he was tall and very muscular, he had long blond hair which he currently had ties back into a ponytail, and pale sky blue eyes. He wore black sweat pants, a matching muscle shirt, and black jazz sneakers. He had never intended to be a dance instructor, he had been into marshal arts heavily a few years back and had taken dance because it induced flexibility and balance. Unfortunately in a fight, he received a severe shoulder injury that prevented him from fighting. He could however dance, for short periods, with out doing too much damage, and with coaching and choreographing he did not exactly have to dance just show the moves and order in which to do them. Originally, it had also been away to meet women, at least that was the plan until he met Eries, from the moment he met her, he knew, she was the one. This was probably because she had absolutely no interest in him and he annoyed her beyond belief, if he wasn't so good at his job she probably would very happily fire his ass for that alone.  
  
"Somebody is a little cranky, are not we bro." Laughed Amano, Hitomi's dance partner, he was Allen's younger brother. The two men were very similar in looks, same facial structures, build and height, though they had different personalities. Amano who had just turned 19 had chin length brown hair and warm brown eyes he was around six foot three in height and wore a similar outfit as Allen only his was white. Amano was more laid back then Allen, and although both brothers were very polite and courteous, Amano had a sense of humor, which Allen was sorely lacking. Allen was a playboy and seemed to know everything about women where as Amano just muddled through hopelessly with his girlfriend of four years, Yukari, she was Hitomi's best friend, who he missed sorely. He was anxiously waiting for the weekend when he was flying her up to visit.  
  
"Eries problems?" Sora trilled, as she spun across the empty hard wood floor, her head was directed to the back wall of the room which was nothing but one huge mirror to check her body position. The room was large and square. At one time had been the ballroom, it had french white paneled walls and along the wall opposite the mirrors were about fifteen ceiling to floor windows spread across. The house was an old mansion built around a hundred or so years ago by a french millionaire for his young bride. Both had died on their way to Japan and had never lived in the house.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yes, she's got a date tonight with some stupid lawyer." Allen muttered sulkily.  
  
"Allen, you know its not going to work out with the lawyer, she has had tones of dates and they never work out so don't worry." Sora replied comfortingly, straightening her back, she looked herself over. She like her sister wore a black body suit, a pair of deep green scrubs, and old ballet shoes. Her hair was tied back into a sloppy ponytail and her skin was flushed a soft pink.  
  
"You think that could be it?" He asked, his eyes lighting up slightly.  
  
"Of course, she just likes to make you miserable, that's why she's doing it, she wants a reaction." Hitomi smiled. The longer they talked about Eries the less she would have to practice.  
  
"Really? Of course, she wants me, and wants to see if I want her back, she is trying to make me jealous, thanks guys, the rest of the practice is cancelled." Allen puffed happily.  
  
Amano, Sora, and Hitomi looked at each other knowingly, before bursting into a storm of laughter. Allen would never change and they were happy for that. Turning they headed to the door, up the stairs. Then the three parted and went to his or her own room.  
  
Dawn crept slowly across the country quiet and peaceful countryside, it was still early and the sun was still making its first appearance onto the world. Most people would be in bed, but for one boy it was impossible. He was not normally an early riser, sleep was his only place he had to escape the hell he lived, dreams were his reality. However, not today, today was different, today he the bookworm, the geek, would be special to day he would be somebody. Hoping out of bed, he crept to the bathroom softly, careful not to wake his poor sleeping mother, she had worked late again last night and she had not returned home until well past three o'clock that morning. Stripping down he turned on the cold water and went into the shower; the icy water hit his weary body, erasing the last hints of sleep that remained in his demeanor. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist not bothering to dry himself he went into his room and but on his uniform carefully. Exiting his room, he went into the cubby that served as their kitchen and made himself and his mother some fried eggs. Getting some apple juice for himself, he also turned on the coffee machine so his mother could have some coffee with her breakfast, Folken personally never touched the stuff. Finishing his breakfast, he did his dishes, he wrote a quick note for his mother so she would not worry, grabbed the lunch he prepared for himself the night before he headed for the door. It was six o'clock already and it was an hour and a half walk to his destination he so he had to hurry. The air was cool and crisp and the walk went fast, at seven forty, he made it to his destination, a large french styled mansion on the outskirts of the town where all the rich people lived. He had never been to this part of the town before and the immense size of the houses awed him. Walking up to the door he rung the bell and stood there nervously. Until the door opened, a tall man opened the door. He was in his mid twenties and had long blonde hair. The man looked down at Folken with a look that seemed to ask, "what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Umm. excuse me sir, but does Hitomi and Sora Kanzaki live here" He asked more boldly than he normally would have.  
  
"Yes, and what do you want?" He asked dryly  
  
"Well you see, sir, I'm their. their guide from school and. and I wanted to ask them if I could walk them to school." He responded miserably, it sounded so stupid now that he was standing there.  
  
"Do know how many times I've heard that? I think I should call the police, stalking is illegal, do have you any idea how long you will be in prison for?" he continued mercilessly. It was obvious that the boy did not know he was joking and the look on the boy's face was priceless, Allen smirked viciously.  
  
"Leave him alone Allen, just because you're in a bad mood do not take it out somebody else!" Sora ordered as she came walking into the form hall from the kitchen which was at the far back of the house, walking up to the door she lightly smacked Allen's arm. "Hi Folken, what are you doing here so early this morning?"  
  
"Well, you see I wanted to see if you and your sister wanted someone to walk to school with." He stated flatly, he felt like a complete idiot.  
  
"Well we usually get a drive, would you like to get a drive with us?" Sora asked calmly, she did not know why but she was blushing lightly.  
  
"Sure, umm. would it be possible to pick my friends, I usually walk to school with them and I forgot to call" the teen asked embarrassed at his own stupidity.  
  
"No problem, we'll go now so we aren't late." She replied cheerily grabbing her shoes, turning her head she screamed into the innards of the house. "Hitomi get your ass out here, Folken dropped by and we're leaving now!"  
  
"Coming, did you call the car?" Hitomi called walking down the stairs toward them.  
  
"Allen will do that, won't you Allen?" Sora smiled  
  
"Says who" muttered Allen crankily  
  
"Please" Hitomi pouted, Allen sighed in defeat, no one could resist the puppy dog look, and he walked back to the kitchen to call the car.  
  
"You have him soo whipped" Sora giggled, as she hopped on one foot trying to get the ridiculously high platform shoes on with little success, she had no sooner gotten one shoe on before toppling ungraciously onto her rear end. Hitomi walked forward and reached down to help her sister up.  
  
"Maybe you should start crawling everywhere, sis, it might be safer with the amount you fall down." Hitomi teased. Sora glared up at her sister, taking Hitomi's outstretched hand Sora pulled it hard down toward her, causing Hitomi to land in an untidy heap on the floor.  
  
Folken stared in utter disbelief at the two stars in front of him they looked incredible, well much better then anyone he knew looked in the school uniforms. These girls were soo hott; he blushed as incredibly naughty things ran through his mind. Clearing his throat, he looked away as quickly as possible because he was getting way too into his fantasies.  
  
"Somebody's blushing" Sora grinned at him, as she and Hitomi grabbed their schoolbooks and bags from the floor beside the door.  
  
"Sora, you're making him uncomfortable. Besides, we probably don't want to know. Look here's the car let's go." Hitomi smirked as she leaned over Sora's shoulder. Grabbing them by the arm Hitomi drags them toward the limousine that was waiting in front of the house.  
  
"We're going to school in that!" Folken stared wide eyed at the car, he had only been in one once, when his uncle had died. He never even imagined going to school in one.  
  
"Ugh, why did Allen call the limo? A streetcar would've been fine. Now didn't you say you needed to pick up some friends?" grumbling Sora headed toward the limousine half-heartedly, there went being normal at school.  
  
Folken grinned sheepishly, he had completely forgotten about Merle and Van, they would completely die from shock, it wasn't often that they get the chance to go to school with superstars. Folken walked into the waiting limo followed by Hitomi. Turning to Sora, he mumbled Van's address and then Merle's. He watched contentedly as Sora told the driver the addresses, if he were to die right now, he would be completely happy.  
  
Van stretched his whole body out contentedly, for once, he woke up before he had to and now he was contentedly lounging on his futon until his mom yells up to him.  
  
"VAN! It's time to get up!" Varie called up to her son, cheerfully.  
  
"FINE" Van yelled back, rolling out of bed, he stumbled toward the bathroom, where he took his morning shower.  
  
Varie was just finishing making breakfast when the doorbell began to ring continuously. Moving away from the stove, she headed toward the front door, wearily, it was early yet and no one normally called at this hour. Opening the door she was somewhat taken aback when she saw Folken grinning like a fool on the other side.  
  
"Why Folken, what are you doing here this morning dear, I thought Van usually picked you up for school. Did you have breakfast yet?" Varie smiled at her son's friend  
  
"Yes to both questions, ma'am" Folken smiled, as he made his way into the front entrance of the building.  
  
"Oh Folken, please do not call me ma'am, it makes me feel old" Varie chuckled as she made her way back into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright. ma'am" Folken grinned, turning back toward the open front door he motioned for to the two girls to come in. "Mrs. Fanel, I'd like to introduce two new friends of mine, Hitomi Kanzaki and her sister Sora Kanzaki"  
  
"THE Hitomi Kanzaki! In my house, oh, dear the house is a mess and I look terrible! Come in; come in make yourselves at home! I'll just get my son" Varie flustered as she stumbled back into the kitchen and made her way upstairs.  
  
"It was nice to meet you" Hitomi and Sora called after her in unison.  
  
"Sorry about that" Folken muttered.  
  
"It's okay, it happens a lot" Hitomi reassured him cheerfully.  
  
Varie was in a complete fluster, a celebrity was in her home, and it simple was not nearly good enough. Rushing up stairs, she races to the bathroom, where her son was just exiting.  
  
"Van, get dressed and go downstairs now!" Varie glares at her son. He was dripping wet and only wearing a towel because he had just gotten out of the shower and to Varie, this was far from acceptable.  
  
"What's wrong mom? I still have a good half hour before I leave to pick up Folken and Merle." Van eyed his mother curiously. She was upset about something but the question was what.  
  
"Folken is downstairs waiting for you, is that enough information? Now get moving!" Varie responded irritably.  
  
"He is?" Van looked at his mother oddly, he was sure that she meant he was on the phone or something. Folken never went to pick Van up, ever.  
  
"Yes, he is by the front door. Now get dressed, MOVE!" Varie snapped, pointing toward his bedroom door.  
  
Grumbling at the cranky tone his mother was using on him, he went into his room and got dressed. Unfortunately his happy mood turned completely into a black storm cloud. Making his way down to the kitchen he glared at his friend who was sitting at the bar in the center of the kitchen helping himself to some juice as well as two other people. The two mysterious girls had their backs to him so he couldn't see their faces. Nevertheless he was enjoying his view.  
  
"Van! Good morning!" Folken looked up cheerfully at his friend as he enters.  
  
"Morning Folken, who are they" Van responds, nodding his head in the direction of the two girls.  
  
"Van, may I introduce you to Hitomi and Sora Kanzaki." Folken smiled jovially at his best friend, his eyes danced with laughter as he watched Van's facial expression change from that of a teenage guy checking out two hott girls to one of complete disgust.  
  
Hitomi slid around in her seat to take a look at Folken's best friend the one that he hadn't stopped talking about since he told the driver where to go. What she met when she turned around surprised her, he was cute, really very cute but that wasn't what surprised her, what surprised her was the look of complete hatred on his face.  
  
"Hi" Hitomi ventured slowly into the awkward silence.  
  
"Look, I don't know what it was like where ever it was you came from. But frankly I don't think your all that or even that talented. So let's get one thing straight, I don't like you, in fact I'd go so far as to say I hate you. I will tell you right now that the last thing I need right now is some spoiled little bitch telling me what to do. Or acting like she's so better then me cause she pole dances or some other shit on JMTV. Now let's save us all some hassle and you stay out of my way." Van snapped crankily.  
  
Hitomi stared at the teen in front of her, she had heard people flame her music before and it never bothered her but this was different. She could feel the sting of tears prick behind her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is, but you don't have to worry we'll stay out of your way. Folken, I'm going out to the car... if you or your friend want a drive then your welcome to come." Sora glared angrily at the raven- haired teen in front of her. Grabbing Hitomi's arm she pulled her toward the front door.  
  
"Dude, that was absolutely disgusting, I'm getting a drive, so unless you want to walk alone I suggest you come too." Folken gave a final glare before walking toward the door.  
  
Van stared at the floor a second, cursing he followed Folken toward the door.  
  
A/N: Hiya people! Took me along time to get this finished didn't it! Well it's done *does little victory dance* I can work on the next chapter. I don't have a good excuse as to why I'm late with this chapter so I'll just blame it on the land of evil writer's block. C-ya'll! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3- You and Me, we were the pretenders

Shoving his hands carelessly into his pockets, Van made his way toward the front door, pointedly ignoring the reproving look his mother was giving him. He knew that he would hear an earful later about his "disrespectful" behavior. He had meant those words wholeheartedly and would not apologize. Staring intently at the floor as he left his home, purposefully forgetting his book bag, filled with un-done homework, he headed toward the car. A small knot was forming in his stomach and he wanted to get to school as soon as possible, in order to forget the whole ordeal. A very small part of him liked the power he felt when he made her cry. He should have made her cry; she obviously thought she was better than the rest of them. This small part of him grew even more satisfied when he saw the car, a limo. _Stupid bitch_, Van thought viciously as he walked toward the car, probably thinks she is going to impress everyone by showing up in that thing. Van continued his musings in a similar manner all the way toward the car. Opening the door widely he threw himself onto the seat across from his companions.

"Just because I'm here, don't think this means I like you or think your hot shit or anything." He snarled as he put on his seat-belt. Van had always been very good at making his opinion, at least the negative ones, very well known. Even still, he refused to look at any of them, opting instead to pull out his I-pod and headphones out of his pants pockets and turning the volume up as loud as possible.

As Van drifted off into his own world of rhythm, Hitomi took this opportunity to look at the boy across from her. She noted that he looked very unkempt, ferial almost in appearance. She grinned as she thought of him dressed in an animal skin, swinging through the jungle. He didn't look like the kind of person who would fit in her life, which was governed by structure. It was the wildness about him, which made her forgive his harshness. Hitomi was not interested in the petty bickering of stereotypical High School life, though so far she had been unable to avoid the cliché. Finally, she decided that she should just give up her curiosity and do nothing but ignore the Fanel boy, after all not everyone is going to love you. Hitomi groaned inwardly at her intent fascination with the boy who hated her, she pressed her head against the window closing her eyes in an attempt to wean her mind off the boy across from her.

Sora was anything but interested in their newest passenger, there was simply too much to look at. Her head swiveled around, like an owl's, trying to take in all the sights as they drove. They rarely had the chance to sight see, and certainly never in these kinds of districts. Both Sora and her sister were accustomed to comfort and luxury; although neither had been born wealthy it had been along time since either had to worry about money. For the last few years, both girls had been carted from location to location with no chance for detours. That was one reason, Sora was happy to step back from her current jet-setting lifestyle. Although the Kanzaki girls had been to many different countries and cities, they had never actually gotten to experience any of them, merely stopping from destination to destination. Sora loved the thought of High School, she longed for the experiences she had seen in movies, have crazy adventures and emotional romances. Sora wanted every cliché available and she would relish them all.

The car veered off to a small side street which was lined with dingy apartment buildings, each looking the positive definition of poverty and desolation. Folken blushed lightly and bowed his head at the meager surroundings. He did not want the Kanzakis to know that he lived in a similar building. When the car stopped in front of the most foreboding building it came to a distinct stop. Folken opened the door and made a dash for the building, hoping that the superstars wouldn't be inclined to follow. Merle, although a dear friend, lived in a dangerous neighborhood and sketchy building and he did not want them to see it. Unfortunately, he had no such luck, as he heard the other doors open and the rest of the cars passengers filed out, two superstars, his angst ridden best friend and a very scary looking body-guard all piled out of the car and followed Folken to the buzzer.

"You're not leaving me alone with the pretty princesses" Van hissed as jogged up to his best friend, grabbing his arm roughly.

"Will you get over yourself?" Sora said as she walked up and looped arms with Folken. "The pretty princesses want nothing to do with a prick like you."

Hitomi simply rolled her eyes at her sister and trailed behind the group, feeling just a little out of place. Hitomi had always been awkward as a child, it was something that she never got over and in situations like this one she felt extremely out of place. Hitomi looked around her surrounding and inadvertently wrinkled her nose, a movement that was not missed by Van, who kept stealing glances at her every so once in a while.

Letting himself sidled up next to Hitomi, Van leaned over and whispered in her perfect ear. "Don't like what you see princess?" He sniggered at his own comment and wandered off again, this time to the buzzer, which turned out to be broken. "Better figure out a way to get Merle down here Folken, her highness over there doesn't like the atmosphere." He nodded his head in Hitomi's general direction for emphasis and Hitomi flushed at the comment, knowing that he was partly right.

"Could you stop being an ass for five minutes?" Folken muttered and walked toward the door, jiggling the knob he managed to open it. Turning to the girls he added quickly, "I'll just be a minute if you want to wait in the car", before heading inside.

Hitomi stood very quietly, she knew that she should get upset with Van but what would be the point. After all, he belonged and she did not, she was like a fish out of water in this school. Turning silently she headed toward the car and sat down, pulling out her own Ipod and hit shuffle. Breathing slowly, she let the music embrace her with its familiarity. These were the songs that she would love to sing but never get the chance. In her true heart, Hitomi was no pop-princess, she liked a little bit of everything. Rock melodies and lyrics always seemed to make more sense to her than the fluff she sang, but the fluff sold and made people happy so who was she to complain. She simply reminded herself that she was very lucky and a million other girls would kill to be in her position.

Sora watched her sister walk back to the car, she was stumped. Should she follow Folken or should she follow her sister? Either way, she was picking a side and neither looked good. It made her sad that Folken assumed they wouldn't want to come inside, and it upset her more to realize how right he was. She was sketchy about where they were and she really wanted to wipe that damn smug off of Fanel's face. He knew that they were spoiled and seemed to enjoy when it became apparent to everyone around them. Putting on her poker face she huffed herself up and followed Folken into the building, instantly regretting her decision but unable to face Van's face if she were to exit she kept going.

Folken moved his way down the hallway, moving instinctively to his friend's door. He was deep in thought, and not really paying attention to where he was going. Folken was angry, with everything that had happened that morning. He had wanted everything to be perfect for their first day and so far he had ruined everything. Not only had his closest friend humiliated his charges, he had brought them here of all places. He had not thought of how uncomfortable he would be making them. In fact, all he could think was how he was going to show them off, like animals in a zoo. He was no better than a tabloid really; he had wanted to parade the girls around, showing all the kids at school he was really something and that THEY were HIS friends. He never thought about them at all, and the look on Hitomi's face when she saw where they were had shown him that.

Sneaking up behind Folken as he bumbled his way down the hall, Sora could hear him gently muttering the word "stupid" over and over again to himself. She muffled a small giggle with her hand and did something which she considered very bold. She jumped up and hugged him from behind whispering "boo" into his ear. His reaction was much more than she had hoped for. He completely froze, breathing rapidly and body completely rigid from the shock. Grinning she gave him a tight squeeze before letting him go.

"You really do worry too much, you know that?" she quipped up, hoping to start some form of communication. "So where does this friend of yours live?" She asked looking at the long line of identical doors with small, dirty brass plate numbers on them.

Folken motioned quickly toward a door across the hall, before walking over and knocking to the tune of "shave and a haircut". Sora giggled freely this time, watching Folken beat out musical rhythms on the door until it opened and a very pointed, very angry faced peered at him from the other side.

"You're late!" the girl glared, "we won't make it on time now, and you know how much I wanted to meet them!"

"Meet who?" Sora leapt head first into the conversation, she already liked the girl in front of her, finally someone who seemed to know how to keep these boys in line. "I'm Sora by the way and you must be Merle"

For once in her short life, Merle was dumbstruck. She opened her mouth and then closed it again but no sound came out. Her blue eyes grew as wide as saucers and she proceeded to point continuing to open and close her mouth. Folken cursed himself and his poor luck with friends. Why could no-one treat these girls as humans and not as animals? He had planned so hard for the day to go well and it was already in shambles. Grabbing Merle by the arm he hauled her out toward the car, motioning for Sora to grab the book bag that sat next to the inside of the door.

A/N: Okay so this chapter really doesn't fit in anywhere, but I think it's important to realize that these girls ARE actually spoiled and not just poor victims of the big bad Van. Once I get these kids to school, the chapters will get a lot longer and a lot juicer I promise. It will also be interesting to see just how long Hitomi will go on ignoring Van and his ass like behavior. Remember these girls are used to having their asses kissed. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and look for the next installment soon (hopefully within the next week).

Disclaimer: If I owned Escaflowne, Hitomi and Van would have gotten married and had babies as that didn't happen, assume I own nothing.


End file.
